


A Woman of Action

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"The pleasures that Bellatrix found at these gatherings were few and far between, but she was not entirely without her amusements."</i> The games pureblood elites play, especially with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wizard_love 2007.

**A Woman of Action**

It was pathetic, really. The throng of grasping, posturing, maneuvering figures filled the opulent drawing room of the Malfoy estate, all out to prove their worth, all vying for position among the Dark Lord's supporters. As their Lord sought to swell his ranks and progress the war, these gatherings occurred with increased frequency. It was a necessary evil, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black concluded as she scanned the room, her disdain evident in the slight twist of her lip and the crease of her brow.

Bellatrix had already proven herself to her Lord many times over and had earned her place close to His side. She had no fear of her position being usurped, and thus these occasions held little interest for her. Yet, as one of His Most Faithful, one who was not ashamed to appear publicly without her concealing mask, she was obligated to endure the tedious affairs. Not only would a powerful figure such as herself serve as a valuable symbol to the newly initiated, but she felt it was her duty to act as her Lord's eyes and ears when He was not present.

The pleasures that Bellatrix found at these gatherings were few and far between, but she was not entirely without her amusements. There were other like-minded allies and family members present, and she found some of the more devious political maneuverings mildly diverting. Nonetheless, the majority of the assembled lot grated on her nerves as the evening wore on. Their professions of loyalty meant nothing to her, or to the Dark Lord, she knew. They would be required to prove their worth with deeds rather than flowery words sooner or later, just as she had. She, for one, infinitely preferred working with her hands and her wits and her wand in the name of the Dark Lord to this banal social campaigning. Bellatrix was a woman of action.

As she made her way through the hall, Bellatrix walked with her head held high and looked down her aristocratic nose at the scene unfolding about her. This was no doubt what allowed her to be taken by surprise and hauled unceremoniously into the cloak closet as she passed. The door slammed shut behind her, and Bellatrix abruptly found herself pressed up against one corner of the small room, a shelf digging into the small of her back painfully. "What the f--"

Bellatrix's exclamation was cut off by a large hand pressing over her mouth. "Now, now, Bella. That's not very ladylike."

Bellatrix glared at her abductor through narrowed eyes, letting him know precisely the amount of value she placed in being 'ladylike.' Pulling his hand away from her lips, Rodolphus said, "We need to talk." His tone was hard and cold as his dark eyes bore into hers.

"Your timing is superb, as always," Bellatrix replied, sounding thoroughly annoyed and not the least bit intimidated.

"Actually, I should have done this hours ago," Rodolphus retorted, ignoring the barb. "I've been watching you flaunt yourself to virtually every man in the house for half the night."

With a harsh bark of laughter, Bellatrix said, " _Flaunting_ myself? To this wet lot of pompous bureaucrats and green boys? You must be joking."

" _Don't_ ," Rodolphus said sharply, giving his wife a small shake, "insult my intelligence. I've known you all your life, and I can recognize flirting when I see it."

"Did you enjoy what you saw, then? Does it excite you, husband?" Bellatrix taunted, "Watching other men looking at your wife, wanting what is rightfully yours?" Her hand shot down to press against the junction of his legs, and yes, he was hard beneath his robes, as she knew he would be. Bellatrix smirked in satisfaction.

"What _excites_ me," Rodolphus growled as he grasped her wrist and forced her arm behind her back, "Is contemplating what I might do to reprimand you for your indiscretion."

Hissing at the slight burn in her shoulder, Bellatrix held Rodolphus' gaze defiantly. "And do you believe yourself to be powerful enough to act on these 'contemplations?'"

In response, Rodolphus moved forward and pinned Bellatrix into the corner with his sinewy form, his arousal pressing against her hip. "Unquestionably," he said close to her ear.

Bellatrix gasped at the contact and allowed her head to drop back momentarily, but her tone was steady as she goaded, "You'd best get on with it, then. This wretched party won't last all night."

"On the contrary," Rodolphus said smoothly, stepping back from Bellatrix, " _You_ had best get on with it. Down. I want that barbed mouth of yours put to better use."

Bellatrix's lips curled up into a wicked smirk as she sank to her knees before Rodolphus. Deftly she worked open the fastenings of his robes and withdrew his erection. She paused a moment to admire Rodolphus' splendid cock, straight and thick and heavy in her hand, before slowly running her tongue from balls to tip. "None of that," Rodolphus ordered breathlessly, his hand clamping down on her shoulder. "No time for teasing, pet."

Looking up at Rodolphus through dark, heavy-lidded eyes, Bellatrix deliberately sucked his cock into her mouth, taking in the greater part of his length at once. Her hand gripped the base tightly and she immediately fell into a rapid, rhythmic bob-suck-stroke. She was gratified to hear Rodolphus' sharp grunts each time she twisted her wrist like _that_ or swirled her tongue just _so_ in a manner designed to escalate his desire.

Reaching up, Bellatrix rolled Rodolphus' bollocks with the palm of her free hand and was rewarded with a groan issued through clenched teeth. Strong fingers twisted in her thick hair and she could see Rodolphus' thigh muscles straining with the effort to maintain some semblance of control, to prevent himself from thrusting into her mouth wildly. Tasting drops of thin, salty fluid on her tongue, Bellatrix growled low in her throat, smugly satisfied. _Who has power over whom now, husband?_

"Enough. Up." Rodolphus' voice was tight, and he tugged at Bellatrix's hair sharply, urging her to stand.

Rising to her feet and leaning against the wall languidly, Bellatrix slowly licked the moisture from her lips as she awaited Rodolphus' next move. His eyes followed the path of her tongue for a long moment, then he lunged forward, capturing Bellatrix's mouth with his own. As he sucked possessively at her lips, Rodolphus' hands came up to tear at the buttons and ties of her robes.

Tugging Bellatrix's clothing open, Rodolphus cupped her breasts in his hands and circled his thumbs over her nipples. Bellatrix arched into the familiar touch and moaned her approval into Rodolphus' mouth. Rodolphus wasted no time in sliding his palms down her torso, reaching lower, dipping one hand inside her knickers and finding her already wet.

"So ready and willing, my Bella. Is it me that arouses you so, or would any other handsome man here serve just as well, I wonder?" Without waiting for an answer, Rodolphus thrust two fingers just into her and confidently stroked the ridged patch of flesh. The heel of his hand came to rest on her mound and fell into a circling motion.

As Bellatrix dropped her head back against the wall, Rodolphus leaned in to suck and nip at her exposed neck. He worked his way down gradually, running his lips and tongue along her stark collarbone and over the swell of her breasts. Bellatrix urged him on wordlessly, digging her fingernail into his shoulders, breathing heavily, rolling her hips in time with the perfect rhythm he was setting. With a twist of his wrist, Rodolphus brought his thumb up to stroke along her swollen clit and at the same moment took one nipple between his teeth and sucked hard. Bellatrix bit her tongue, clamping down on a yowl that threatened to spill forth.

"Now who must be instructed to get on with it? Need I remind you that we're in the Malfoys' cloak room?" Bellatrix asked thickly.

"I am well aware of our location," Rodolphus replied, now sounding far more restrained than Bellatrix, much to her consternation. "I'm simply not ashamed to be seen taking pleasure in my own wife. Let the Malfoys interrupt if they dare."

Despite his bold words, Rodolphus bent to strip Bellatrix of her knickers, then lifted her up onto the narrow shelf. Taking his prick in hand, he guided himself to her entrance and pushed forward, pulled back, pressed forward again, and sank fully into Bellatrix with a groan. He surged toward her, and again, and again, gaining speed as he drove himself deep.

Bellatrix wrapped her legs around Rodolphus and held on tightly, the edge of the small shelf digging into her arse, her back slamming against the wall with his most vigorous thrusts. She gave as good as she got, shoving back in counterpoint, angling her hips and tightening her muscles to get precisely the friction she wanted and speeding their ascent toward release. Grasping wildly for purchase, she heedlessly tore an ostentatious werewolf-pelt cloak from its hanger and toppled several hats from a nearby rack. A crazed wail built up in her throat and she swallowed it down, spurred on by the knowledge that Rodolphus was biting back raw sounds of his own.

Heat seemed to pool within Bellatrix and radiate outward. Her vision blurred, her body stiffened, and her nails bit into the flesh of Rodolphus' neck. For a moment she felt as though she were teetering at the edge of a precipice, and she silently begged, _Just. A little. More..!_ Then Rodolphus' hand clamped down tightly over her open mouth, muffling her shriek as tremors shook her body.

Removing his hand, Rodolphus braced his arms on the sturdy shelf, and out of the side of her vision, Bellatrix could see his eyes shut tight, his teeth clamped together, his expression one of strained concentration. Sweat beaded on his forehead behind a shock of fine, black hair. His bollocks slapped against her arse as he pounded out a staccato rhythm. "Yesssss," Bellatrix hissed into his ear. At that, Rodolphus sank his teeth into her shoulder with a choked noise, and Bellatrix felt his cock pulse as he spent himself within her.

Rodolphus rested against Bellatrix for only a moment before he withdrew and began adjusting his disheveled attire. Following suit, Bellatrix slid bonelessly from the shelf and reached for her wand. The two of them set the cloak closet aright and made themselves presentable silently and efficiently, then Bellatrix tossed her hair back, straightened her spine, and reached for the door.

Before she could turn the knob, Rodolphus caught her around the waist and pulled her in close for a demanding kiss. His lips and tongue explored her mouth thoroughly, devouring her, staking his claim, and Bellatrix responded in kind. When Rodolphus drew back at last, Bellatrix saw his eyes glimmer fleetingly. "I trust you are adequately sated and I shall not see you playing the coquette again this evening?" he asked.

"You have earned my fidelity, husband," Bellatrix replied, a wicked smile forming on her lips. "For now."

* * * * *

Some time later, Bellatrix strolled through the posh rooms once more, equally disdainful but more sedate of temperament. Scrutinizing the assorted individuals, she considered who she might employ for her amusement at the next gathering. Lucius Malfoy was out of the question. Although Narcissa likely wouldn't mind if her sister bantered harmlessly with her husband, the man was arrogant enough to take her seriously. Rookwood was gay as a tree full of clabberts and involved with Dolohov to boot, but not many were aware of that, and the man _was_ striking; the notion had some merit. Huffing in mild annoyance, Bellatrix hoped the Dark Lord's surreptitious campaign would soon attract some interesting figures, lest she be reduced to flirting with complete boors.

Granted, it didn't much matter with whom she conspicuously made sport. Rodolphus would never disappoint her, would never fail to react the way she desired. After all, Bellatrix was a woman of action, and she had selected her husband because he was not unlike her. They were a matched pair, Bella and her Rodolphus, and no one else could please her as he did, when properly motivated.


End file.
